<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Help Falling In Love by king_gaara14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451960">Can't Help Falling In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14'>king_gaara14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TakeTaka Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONE OK ROCK, Taka/Takeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taka's going home, well, everyone's going home from months and months out of the country. But Taka's a bit special. One way or another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morita Takahiro/Satoh Takeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TakeTaka Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Help Falling In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been a while. Got a lot of things going on so I think I just needed this. 😊</p><p>Andddd...<br/>This is a lot. You've been warned. 😏</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He almost jumps out of his seat the moment the plane landed in Narita Airport. He even beat the first passenger at the business class and he was already at the entrance of the plane by the time it was declared safe to exit. The rest of the band follows suit but did not bother chasing after their frontman. They know why he's been excited to go home. Yeah, nine months of sexual frustration because damn phone sex can't even scratch the surface of satisfaction and they are all feeling that too.</p><p>Tomoya and Ryota were fetched by their wives and few security escorts. Toru was fetched by a grumpy Haruma who still didn't know why he bothered to come. He even slams the door to the passenger seat after Toru climbs in, glared at the security escorts and drove away without any word.</p><p>Taka however, got a hard time locating his ride home as he can't even saw Takeru's mop of hair anywhere. Then he called. He's at the back side, away from the entrance so Taka had to walk the distance before he finally saw him.</p><p>Takeru's sitting on the hood of his Vios when Taka walks forward. And it's not like he's doing anything different or special; legs sprawled wide because Takeru instinctively takes up a lot of room, his shirt white underneath the dark blue coat and crumpled with sweat from the heat that hasn't dissipated one bit since the sun went down. But it's Takeru and it's been nine months of only being able to hear that smirk over the phone, dick in hand, and suddenly Taka could give a shit that they don't do PDA's. He steps into that delta between Takeru's legs and pulls his best friend through his coats collar up to meet his mouth, hungry and harsh, already half-hard against the immovable object known as Takeru's left thigh.</p><p>Of course, being Taka, he forgets to put down either his bag or the guitar case and so the resulting clutch is lumpy and awkward. For a moment, though, Takeru's arms are around him steel-band tight and Takeru is making those desperate, choked noises he makes when it's really good and he's got his best friends cock riding at considerable more than half-mast against his hip.</p><p>Taka's mind is jumbled; an indiscriminate mishmash of you and thank God and ohmanfuckyounow and Takeru. Takeru.</p><p>Then Takeru's pushing him away fast and kinda hard, sudden enough that Taka stumbles and Takeru's got to dart forward and grab a handful of his shirt to keep him from going ass first into the cemented floor. Taka blinks the glaze from his eyes and Takeru says, "Fuck, Taka. What are you trying to do, get us busted in front of Narita airport where probably dozens of paparazzis on the run?" He rubs his shoulder where the guitar case dug into his arm.</p><p>Taka's blush heats up his face but the breathless shakiness of Takeru's voice doesn't let him feel too much shame. "Nine months," he answers with a pout, shuffling his bag and shifting his grip on the guitar case handle. "Besides, there's nobody even around."</p><p>Takeru shook his head. Yeah, there's no one around because he make sure to park away from the entrance and away from the curious eyes.  He rolled his eyes to him. "Who knew your ass missed my cock that much?" Takeru says, grumbling, though he's still got on that grin he can't quite wipe away. "I thought Toru got all the guitar thing?" as he nodded at the guitar in his back.</p><p>"Shut up," Taka can only grumbled. "You know, I must have been insane with horniness to think letting you fetch me was a good idea," Taka says, shifting his stance. God, was Takeru this pretty when he left? "I clean forgot what an ass you are sometimes when you know you got the upper hand." He shoves the case at Takeru, who takes it clumsily. "Its for you."</p><p>"Me?" Takeru actually looks surprised, which Taka finds kind of weird because it seems like the most obvious thing ever and he'd felt like the world’s biggest tool walking across the parking lot with it. What was he going to do with it anyway?</p><p>"Wha-what?" Takeru flips the latches carefully, like he's worried it's going to disappear on him. "It's not my birthday." He considers. "Is it?"</p><p>Taka laughs and goes around the driver's side to toss his bag in the back seat then returns to lean against the Vios' side, close enough they almost touch.</p><p>"Nope. I just saw that the one in your house was kinda worn-out already, you need new one." Yes, that was his gift to him from way back five years ago. He watches as Takeru lifts the guitar reverently out of the scuffed faux velvet of the interior and runs callused fingers over the strings. "I just saw it and wanted it. Wanted you to have it," he clarifies.</p><p>Busily tightening and tuning the strings, Takeru takes a moment to give Taka a sharp, disbelieving look but he doesn't say anything, humming to himself and tapping the beat with one boot on the concrete.</p><p>Taka's tired and sort of limp from being alternately fried or frozen all day and his cock is very interested in some one-on-one time with Takeru and his equally talented mouth but for the moment he's content to sit and listen to Takeru strum through random bars and passages. The faint smile on Takeru's face is echoed by the one on Taka's.</p><p>For a moment, Takeru's playing crystallizes into a single, vaguely familiar song, the notes pulling at Taka's memory but not quite falling into place. Taka frowns and leans forward, trying to catch the words Takeru's singing under his breath. He has time to hear... Cant help falling in love with you... before the movement catches Takeru's attention and he comes out of himself to put a hand over the strings, looking embarrassed. Taka runs his finger idly over the curve of Takeru's ear and feels the heat of Takeru's blush.</p><p>Takeru ducks away. "It's not bad," he says, twirling the guitar around and depositing it safely back into its molded bed. "You paid too much for it, though."</p><p>"Oh?" Taka pushes to his feet, goes around to the passenger's side and climbs in. The upholstery sighs familiarly and even with the windows open Taka's suddenly enveloped in the smell of her. Some last vestige of tension he wasn't even aware of ebbs out of him and he lolls, boneless. "How did you figure?"</p><p>Takeru slams in the other side and puts the key in the ignition, turning it. Taka feels the Vios start up, the thick purring rumble that goes through his whole body. He feels nostalgia all of a sudden because damn, Takeru needed to take his car to fetch him and he knows much what else happened in this very car some years ago. And he's missing it, miss doing it again.</p><p>"We both know you don't spend too much for a guitar in the street side of London,"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, you got me. That's a handmade but it cost not that much. You like it?"</p><p>"I wonder how your manager raised his eyebrows to you when you had it sling in your back,"</p><p>"He doesn't need to know who's that for though," grumpily, he pouted at him. Takeru just laughs at him.</p><p>"Thank you," he said, smiling that smile that Taka wanted to either wipe it with a punch because its too sweet for his liking that his heart goes gooey or wipe it with a deep kiss.</p><p>"Takeru," he says faintly, head rolling loose on his neck. "Ta-ke-ru."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Taka reaches over and puts his hand between Takeru's legs, cupping and feeling Takerus lengthen and harden, just under that light brush. "I really want you to fuck me." He looks up from his gently writhing hand and the satisfying bulge underneath it to Takeru's face, seeing his jaw tense with the effort of concentration.</p><p>"Thats the plan. But we need to get home first."</p><p>"No." Taka twists his fingers around, so his knuckles are riding up and down the length of Takeru's cock and listens to Takeru's breath rasp and catch. "You don't understand. I want you to fuck me here. In the car."</p><p>"In my car?" Takeru asks with every bit of outrage as though they've never fucked in the car before.</p><p>"Or on it," Taka adds. With his off hand he unbuckles his belt, thumbs the button on his jeans open. "I'm really not picky. I just fuck, Takeru. Nine months. You tellin' me you don't feel it?" But he knows Takeru does. Not just because of the white-knuckled grip Takeru's got on the wheel or the tension in his leg as he accelerates. Not just because of the way Takeru's eyes keep darting, road-Taka, road-Taka.</p><p>"I get you off on the phone, how was that not enough?"</p><p>He groaned before saying, "You know that it will never be enough, and damn its nine months," he repeats, pushing his zipper down one-handedly. He's sorta glad he's tired; it gives his voice the deeper fucked-out rasp that Takeru can't resist. Because Well, just because. Because he needs Takeru to give in. "Nothing but my hand and your voice. Telling me to touch myself. Telling me how. It wasn't the same. I missed..." Taka spreads his legs as wide as he can in the foot well, parts his jeans so his boxers and the head of his cock, peeking through them shows. It's already damp, shiny, more pre-come beading in the slit. "Sometimes you don't take your pants fully off. And I feel it, pressing against me."</p><p>"Fuck Taka, you're killing me here." Takeru squirms in his seat. "We're in the road and for fuck sake I'm driving."</p><p>"Then parked somewhere else," Taka says. "Somewhere where I can touch you."</p><p>"Where I can touch you?" Takeru counters, his voice gritty.</p><p>"Yeah." Taka's back arches a little and his cock pushes a little more from his shorts.</p><p>"Fucking impatient," Takeru whispers, but he throws the car in gear and peels out in a slight squall of tires.</p><p>"When I called you," Taka says, undeterred, "When I was on the other end of the line, touching myself for you, were you touching yourself for me? Did you get hard, hearing me? Did you fuck your hand until you came? Did you rub it into your belly and go to sleep, thinking about me? Or did you wipe it away?"</p><p>"Taka" Takeru's voice sounds like it hurts, ripping out of his throat.</p><p>"I used my fingers in me, trying to pretend it was you. Trying to make it feel like you. It wasn't the same. I should have bought some dildo,"</p><p>"Yeah, try it and I'll burn it to pieces and you will never see me again." Oh that possessive side of him really makes Taka's heart leap from his rib cage. Damn, he really knows where to push him. Taka bit his lip then to suppress the giggle that threatens to come out of his mouth.</p><p>He reaches up and scrapes his thumb over Takeru's bottom lip. It feels bitten. Chewed. He imagines Takeru with his cock in hand and his teeth cutting into his lip while Taka talks to him through the phone. His hips stutter up a bit, fuck against air, only air. Oh, how can Takeru just sit there when Taka feels like he's about to come apart? Takeru's head tilts down slightly and then he's taking Taka's thumb into his mouth, sucking on the tip.</p><p>Taka inhales, feeling Takeru's tongue play around his thumb. "Fuck. Please hurry up, Takeru."</p><p>"I am," Takeru replies. He turns right and suddenly they're bumping unevenly, gravel pinging up against the undercarriage.</p><p>Taka's hips thrust again, sharply, as the Technicolor movie of it plays across his brain. Takeru, naked and sprawled out, legs spread, nipples hard. Takeru has such tight, sensitive nipples, almost like a girl's. The rest of him isn't girlish at all, not even his soft, pink mouth. He pictures Takeru's cock, thick and full, smearing pre-come into his stomach. He pictures Takeru's fingers around his cock, chanting Taka's name. Oh, Taka cant take it any longer.</p><p>"Was it good?" Taka's thumb ventures across Takeru's chin, down his throat where he can feel Takeru's pulse drumbeat through the thin skin. "I know that you came, but was it good?"</p><p>"Yeah," Takeru says thickly, turning the wheel sharply and now the Vios's banging over something considerably less even than gravel. "Yeah, it was good."</p><p>"Does it satisfying though?" the smirk at the end of it, Taka can't hide it.</p><p>"You do fucking know that it wasn't," as Takeru glared at him.</p><p>"Sweet." Taka says. The windows are all open; he can smell the thick Tokyo night, hear it, and yet the windshield is clouding with condensate and Taka feels hot enough to melt. "I want you to fuck me here. I want, I want to be with you wherever you go."</p><p>He expects a wisecrack. Takeru's never particularly forgiving when Taka's likes this, like he's just writing the lines of a lovesong, too emotional. He doesn't expect Takeru to snarl, "fuck you" and throw the car suddenly into park so that Taka lurches forward, palms slapping the dash. He doesn't expect Takeru to lunge across the bench and batten onto him, tongue thrusting deep into Taka's mouth, hard muscled thigh slipping between Taka's legs as he hauls Taka up, straddling him.</p><p>And now Taka's the one moaning as Takeru grinds his mouth and teeth against Taka's skin, marking him, as Takeru tugs him the rest of the way out of the slit of his boxers, in between them. "Fucking finally."</p><p>Taka hits something on the radio and music suddenly blares from the speakers, the mellowness, the sweet caress of every note, the perfect strumming of every string of the guitar. Taka worms his arm around Takeru, shoving under his crumpled shirt to the damp, heated skin underneath, skimming around his waist and under the band of his jeans where the curve of Takeru's ass seems to rise up to meet him. Taka's left leg uncomfortably on the either side of Takeru at the drivers seat but that doesn't stop him to ride him, trying so hard to get a good friction as Takeru's tongues gnaws the sensitive skin of Taka's neck but making sure he doesn't left any mark.</p><p>Dimly he recognizes the song, sped up and with full instrumentation; the same song Takeru had been playing on the hood of the car, back at the airport. Elves Presley's Can Help Falling In Love With You. It's not like it's surprising that Takeru's learning an English song, what's surprising though is that, Takeru never listens to this type of songs though unless it was Taka that was singing it. Taka smiles as he sings along.</p><p>Takeru growls against the join of Taka's throat and jaw, "Stop," he said but Taka did not do as he was told instead he was singing it in full. "Seriously?"</p><p>"Missed me?" Taka asks instead.</p><p>"Obviously," Taka kissed him then, deep and hard.</p><p>"Me too,"</p><p>Then Takeru's mouth is on his again and it's not like he forgot how good Takeru is at the whole kissing thing but memory doesn't nearly add up to the reality. Even though Taka hates, hates, hates every single other person that's gotten to kiss this mouth, he reaps the benefits of all that practice and suddenly moving seems less important than the pressure of Takeru's lips, the play of Takeru's tongue around his. Takeru's hand closes over his cock again and Taka whines, groping across Takeru's body to return the favor.</p><p>Suddenly, Taka's being pushed away, his back on the steering wheel and Takeru's hand on his chest stopping his movement. Taka's eyebrows immediately quirk up in question and his brain was now thinking of the ways to kill this man and how to hide his body.</p><p>"Out of the car, Taka."</p><p>"What? Takeru I swear, I-" He's confused. He's hard, he's leaking pre-come like there's a faucet in his cock and Takeru, what the actual fuck is he trying to play here?</p><p>"Dude. No two grown up man can ever be in a comfortable position in the drivers seat and fucking. This is not happening in here. Now get out of the car." Takeru closes his eyes and takes a shaky, gulping breath.</p><p>Taka scrambles out of the car, his whole body throbbing in time with the pulse in his cock. Takeru comes around the hood and Taka goes to his knees like he's been hamstrung, his fingers finding familiar holds on Takeru's hips. Belt, button, zipper, shorts. Practice makes fast, if not perfect; he's got Takeru's cock out in seconds, nuzzling his face into the tender skin of Takeru's hip, the thick musk of his pubic hair; his cheek and then his lips against the veined skin of Takeru's prick. He opens his mouth to start when Takeru stops him.</p><p>"Wait." Takeru groans as he pulls at Taka's arms and shoulders. Taka whines, not wanting to go, but Takeru keeps tugging and finally, Taka staggers to his feet. Takeru's arms go around him, keeping him upright and they kiss again, trading sharp, hungry noises between them. "Take your clothes off," Takeru murmurs finally, fingers tangling and retangling in Taka's hair. "Fuck. Take your clothes off. Everything."</p><p>Taka nods, without the voice to reply. He's out of his tee-shirt before his heart beats twice. It's not any cooler, but the feeling of open air against his clammy skin makes him shiver. He's got his jeans and shorts down to his knees before he realizes Takeru isn't moving, isn't getting undressed. He's just watching.</p><p>"What?" He swallows. Feels an ass with his pants half down and steps out of them. His cock bobs against his belly once, twice, as if knocking for attention. "Aren't you getting undressed? Change of mind?"</p><p>Takeru's face is- he doesn't even know what that look. But the corner of his mouth crooks up in a half smile and he shakes his head. "No."</p><p>"Then?"</p><p>Takeru steps into his space, puts his hands on either side of Taka's neck, thumbs brushing across the big veins where Taka's heart beats too hard. "Trust me," Takeru murmurs, brushing his mouth across Taka's lips, his chin, the angle of his jaw. Taka's hands slide under Takeru's shirt, fingers stroking the thick muscles of Takeru's back, hungry for touch.</p><p>Taka nods again. "I do." He shudders again when Takeru's hands start to roam over the skin of his neck, his shoulders. Takeru's thumbs dip into his collar bones, massage-stroking across the bone. "I just-" His hips thrust forward and briefly deliciously, his cock slurs against Takeru's before he pulls and pushes them apart again so they're only connected by their hands on each other. "I waited, I just want you. You know? C'mon fuck me." He ducks to try to look Takeru in the eyes. "Just fuck me. Feel me. I'm so open already. I just want you in me. Please?"</p><p>"I will," Takeru promises. His hand palms over Taka's dick all too briefly before he's easing Taka back onto the hood. The metal is still warm, almost too hot against his bare skin. He reaches between Taka's legs and his index finger circles Taka's opening and without warning inserted it in, making Taka jerk and cry out and his ass clench and flex, holding Takeru's finger against him. "Did you touch yourself earlier?"</p><p>"Just last night, from your last call and I need bigger than that," he chokes. "Takeru,"</p><p>Takeru's other hand comes up to Taka's mouth, fingertips settling lightly on his lips. "Shhh." Taka opens his mouth, trying to capture the digits, but Takeru pulls away again, leaving him to suck on air. He groaned at that.</p><p>Takeru's hands slide to Taka's wrists, close over the bone and stretch his arms up over his head. "Trust me," he says again, curving Taka's fingers around the top edge of the hood. His body nudges Taka's legs apart, the denim of his jeans rubbing against Taka's bottom. Taka's shivering, despite the heat; Takeru's fingers spiral back down his arms, fingernails scratching across his pits, massaging the shaking muscle underneath. Takeru's cock is touching him, light and almost not-present except for the sticky blurt of his pre-come dampening his thighs. He feels Takeru's hips rock against him, butterfly thrusts. "You wanna come just once, babe? Or twice?" One good firm thrust and a hard scratch of fingernails over both Taka's nipples at the same time and his arching up against Takeru, his legs wrapping around Takeru's hips. "Or you think you could go more than twice?" Taka groans, not even sure how to answer that. Not that it matters, because Takeru scratches down his stomach, across his belly and says softly, "I think you can go at least twice now then thrice later and four?"</p><p>"Fuck Takeru, just touch me," Taka says, his voice breaking and trembling. "If you love me, please just touch me already."</p><p>Takeru groans softly and he tugs Taka up towards him. Taka's more than willing to go along with this agenda, reaching down to wrap his fingers around both his cock and Takeru's as his lips fumble across his again.</p><p>"Takeru," Taka slurs through the kiss, "please, man. I get it, I do, but I can't wait anymore. I can't. You can do whatever you want to me later or tomorrow but I need it now. I just I need it. Please."</p><p>Takeru laughs darkly against Taka's lips. "Anything I want?" he asks, teeth teasing Taka's bottom lip.</p><p>"Anything," Taka promises recklessly, knowing he may regret it later...except in the way he won't. Takeru may be the world's biggest cocktease, but Takeru knows without false vanity that there are few things Takeru likes more than watching him come.</p><p>He's been distracted; he hadn't noticed Takeru producing lube or slicking his hand or anything like that until one thick, lubed finger slides into him. Taka's back arches and he whines, trying to push it out, trying to take it in. "Shhh," Takeru soothes, stroking deep and steady, letting  him get used to it. "Missed this too, you know,"</p><p>Taka realizes he's just holding their cocks together, overwhelmed. Loosely and still tingly-stupid, he starts his hand moving again, pressing them tautly, sweetly together. "Because you haven't been in me," he breathes back, rocking back and forth on that finger now.</p><p>Takeru jerks and the finger drives suddenly deeper, crooking against Taka's prostate. Taka's legs wrap tighter and he bites down on his moan, throat arching back for Takeru to nuzzle against. "Fuck," Takeru breathes, teeth scraping against Takas neck. "Are you sure you never been with anyone for the last nine months?"</p><p>"Seriously? Do I look like I let someone fuck me other than you?"</p><p>"No, but I just want to let you know that I would kill anyone who would dare touch you," he growled against Taka's ear. Taka can only bit his lip to suppress a smile. A jealous Takeru was really a turn on to him but now. Two fingers now, rough and a little hasty. Takeru's mouth sucking bruises into his skin where it can be hidden with clothes.</p><p>"Oh yes," Taka moaned, twisting and tightening. "C'mon, it's enough. Now, okay? Fuck me now."</p><p>"Yeah, okay," Takeru mutters, apparently done with all the teasing and thank goodness for that because Taka feels like he's about to start begging and that's just never a good state of affairs.</p><p>They shift around, the Vios's hood creaking, and then one of Taka's legs is over Takeru's shoulder and the head of Takeru's cock is making itself very much at home inside him and fucking goodness, but nine months is too fucking long to go without this. "Shit, it will be fucking messy cleaning it tomorrow. I wanna kick your ass," Takeru pants, making tiny shifts in him, around him, until it feels like they're welded as a unit.</p><p>"You chose the venue," Taka gasps back, torquing his knee to bring Takeru in better and closer. "God, Takeru fucking move, all right?"</p><p>"Such a demanding bastard," Takeru grouses without heat, drawing slickly out and then sliding thickly back in. Taka's hands catch onto Takeru's forearms, digging. "Oh, fuck, Taka"</p><p>"Yeah. And that's why," Taka says smugly, head tipping back and eyes closing as he lets himself feel Takeru in him. Taka's fingers slip down his body to enclose his cock, stroking himself in time with Takeru's thrusts.</p><p>"Get you back to your place, gonna do this to you all over again."</p><p>"Yes," he agrees because he has no problems with that agenda. Takeru reaches up and under Taka's shoulder and suddenly pulls him there and down and then what was really good sparks into really fucking fantastic and Taka kind of loses the ability to make coherent sentences.</p><p>Takeru turns his head against Taka's thigh, starts biting and sucking in another set of bruises that Taka will be wearing for days, one or the other of them pressing their fingers into them as a reminder. His thrusts are slow, easy, like they've got all fucking night. "Takeru," Taka says. "Takeru, babe, you feel really fucking good, but you gotta-" His fingertips dig into Takeru's arms again. "You gotta go faster, man. I need I need it, oh fucking much."</p><p>Takeru's hand comes off the hood to hook through Taka's hair, tugging and caressing at the same time. "Yeah," he growls. "Yeah, me too, babe."</p><p>The next snap of his hips drives him deep and hard, like his dick is arrowing for Taka's heart. The Vios rocks on her wheels and Taka cries out, sharp and breaking. Takeru pulls him up for their mouths to clash crookedly. Taka's spine is bent at an angle he thinks only yoga masters should be able to manage, but he just wraps his arms around Takeru and holds on, loving the tongue fucking between his lips and the cock buried deep, deep in him. Loving everything about this.</p><p>Takeru pants and makes quiet whimpering moans that mean he's really close, in between soft pleas of Taka's name.</p><p>And there's nothing he can do except lie back and let it wash over him, let his body writhe and move with Takeru's, feeling the heavy fullness of Takeru's cock rock over his prostate again and again until it feels his spine should fuse with the pleasure jolting up his body. "Takeru," he answers in counterpoint, always in counterpoint. "Takeu I want-"</p><p>Except Takeru already knows what he wants. His fingers mesh with Taka's around Taka's cock, his thumb unerringly finding that spot under the head that makes Taka buck and mewl. "Takeru,"</p><p>"I know, babe." He spreads Taka's legs wider, Taka's skin sticking to the metal, Taka's body opening wider than he would have thought possible so it feels like Takeru's cock is right there, just like Takeru leans on doorbells, buzzing and buzzing endlessly until someone finally comes or he gets bored. The comparison is so wild that Taka laughs and that laugh loosens something within him so that his orgasm breaks over him like a wave.</p><p>Taka convulses, his head rapping on the metal of the hood, his hands, chest and belly sticky with the spurt of his come, wringing out of him. His voice shatters over the syllable of his best friend's name.</p><p>He doesn't know when Takeru comes; his own orgasm leaves him limp and even more exhausted, covered in a film of their combined sweat and when he comes back to himself, Takeru is slipping out, leaving Taka aching and damp. Takeru takes Taka's hand and swipes it the length of his torso, gathering Taka's come. Taka's lifts his head with effort. " Takeru, you don't have to-"</p><p>"Shhh," Takeru says again, before his tongue swabs around Taka's fingers, hot and thorough, licking him clean.</p><p>"Nine months without that too," Taka thinks dimly. "Do we have to go right away?" he asks faintly, nothing in him inclined to move.</p><p>Takeru's hand ruffles through his hair, letting blessed air touch his scalp. Taka sort of purrs and rolls his head into the touch. Shut up. It feels good. "Nah," he answers slowly, the drawl in his voice thicker and more pronounced. Taka smiles to himself. Takeru only sounds like that when he's either tired enough to pass out or well-laid. "We can stay a while."</p><p>Taka's smile widens sleepily. "Really did miss you," he says.</p><p>"Yeah," Takeru says, leaning to brush his lips over the flat part of Taka's hip. "That's because you're a girl."</p><p>"I get up off this car, I'm kicking your ass."</p><p>"You get up off that car and I'll worship you for the rest of my life because you're a fucking legend," his smirks deepened because they both know that Taka can't as of the moment and he needs that smug ass to carry him inside the car later on.</p><p>"Yeah, well, shut up." As he rolled his eyes to him.<br/>
Takeru laid beside him instead and like a magnet, Taka laid his head against his chest like it was made exactly to be in there, listening to Takeru's heartbeat, slow and steady. Takeru kissed atop his head and murmurs something he cannot quite decipher as Taka nuzzles in his side more. Maybe its the three little words that Taka wanted to hear for too long now since they started this or just Takeru's usual rumblings but who cares. Taka's happy at where he is now.</p><p>They both stares at the sky where stars scattered at its expanse, a blissful sigh in between their lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please know that I am not an English speaking person. Please understand the grammar a little and do not kill me. All your kudos, violent reaction will be appreciated. All the love as always. Mwuah!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>